Split Into Two
by I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream
Summary: Amu and Percy have realized one tiny thing. They both live as another person. Humpty dumpty, gods and goddesses. Both moon and water, the lock and the key, must free themselves to become 1. Rated T for fear of losing account.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This the first for a lot of stuff.**

**Percy: First Percy Jackson series fanfic.**

**Annabeth: First crossover.**

**Ikuto: And first "Amuto".**

**Amu: Shut up. Anyways, let's start.**

**Ran: Amu-chan, your forgetting something.**

**Amu: Oh yeah, Cooky does not own Shugo Chara or the Percy Jackson series.**

(Amu POV)

"Amu-chan!" yells Tadase. The way he says that just makes me want to melt. I hear a bunch of giggles and look up. Wait, look up?

"Ooh, Amu-chi, looks like you picked Tadase-kun!" Yaya teases. Rima walks over to me.

"Amu, you better pick yourself up, Ikuto-kun is coming here for who knows, flirt with you, tease you, or kiss you?"

"Both of you guys shut up!" I yell as I chase both of them around still in melted form before a perverted cat shows up in my face.

"Hello, Amu… koi." I blush and slug away slowly. _Ring! _I get back into human form when Tsukasa comes in.

"Ikuto, Amu, please stay." We stay while the other guardians leave.

"So, why do we have to stay?" I ask.

"Humpty dumpty, a perfect fit. Water and the moon stand in the way. 2 must go on a quest. 2 must go and break the curse." Tsukasa looks up. What does that even mean? As if he read my mind, Tsukasa answers, "It means you are going on a little journey."

(Percy POV)

"Percy, we're here!" I look up at Annabeth. We had started dating a few days ago. Sigh, stupid mission. Why did we have to come and not Grover? We walk over to the huge building and the principal greeted us to the Golden School Academy. He told us to meet a girl named Renne Antoinette in the garden and there she was. She had bright red hair that goes half way down her back, yellow eyes, and was dressed like a punk. She reminded me of Thalia a bit. You could tell easily she was impatient.

"WHAT THE HECK TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG!" she yelled. Ow! My head started thumping. I grab my head and screech a little.

"Percy! Are you okay!" Annabeth runs to my aide.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I turn to Renne who was scratching the back of your head.

"Hehh, oops. Anyways…" There is something about her that I just can't place my finger on.

**What do you think? Don't tell me, just review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: WTF! NO FREAKING REVIEWS! NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY!**

**Renne: Chill, why don't you.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Percy & Amu: Cooky does not own Shugo Chara/Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Enjoy!**

(Percy's POV)

As I we walk in the halls, I keep my hand on Riptide because I had the biggest feeling something was going to explode. Guess what, something did. The walls shattered and Renne falls onto the floor pointing at the creature.

"Bloody hell, what is that, a sphinx!?" she asks shakily. I take out my sword and Annabeth is next to me, grabbing onto her knife.

"No, it's a manticore," she says firmly.

"No it's not."

"Not manitour, seaweed brain, manticore!" she yells as she jumps to the side, dodging the monster's pointy tail. We, not knowing what to do, run. It's a good thing this place is not too far from Camp Half-Blood. We all jump through the borders where the manticore(?) can't come so it does a smart thing and walks away.

"Anyways, follow us. We have to take you to Chiron," Annebeth tells the girl. When we all get there, a symbol appears on the top of her head. On the left side was a waxing crescent moon, on the right was a waning crescent moon, and in the middle was full moon. What god or goddess does that symbol belong to, Artemis? No, that's not it and if it were, that's impossible. But, who? Chiron turns around.

"Welcome, daughter of Serene."

(Renne's POV)

"Daughter of Serene? As in the moon goddess?" I ask. Chiron nods. If you are wondering why I didn't freak out that he was a centaur was because I was hiding it.

"Well, we don't have a Serene cabin so if you don't mind, you can stay in the Artemis cabin. Percy, why don't you show her where the cabin is." The dude, Percy, nods.

"Who's your ancient parent?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, Poseidon," he answers. Should've guessed… not really. When we walk into the cabin we are meted with a bunch of girls. Wait, I though Artemis doesn't give birth?

"Hey Percy!" says a girl with a punk outfit and freckles and black hair.

"Hi Thalia!"

"So who is this? Daughter of Aphrodite?" Ooh, am I that pretty? How flattering. Well, guess it's because Serene is beautiful both inside and out.

"Nope, daughter of the moon goddess, Serene. She'll be staying with you because we don't have a Serene cabin."

"Cool."

"Well, seeya!" Percy waves goodbye. Thalia turns to me.

"Hello! I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zues and hunter of Artemis. What's your name?"

"Hello, my name is Renne Antoinette, daughter of Serene." Another hunter walks up.

"Guess we know where to go if we got bad dreams. You know, she may be useful in the Hypno cabin," she joked. Right, Serene fixes bad dreams into good ones.

"Anyways, let's go. We have to get ready for capture the flag. It's not your ordinary capture the flag. A lot more violence," Thalia explains. I perk up. I haven't had violence in my life for like ever!

"Then let's get started." I arm myself with throwing knives and regular knives and a helmet with the color blue on it but it was completely unfashionable. I wouldn't have put it on if it would keep me living. We all got ready and I was one of the people to capture the flag. _Ding! _The game starts and I decide to use a cheap move. I made the moon cover the sun making it dark. I make it to the flag swiftly. By the time I get there, the sun came back. It was 7:38. I was met with Percy. Guess it's smart to plant son of Poseidon near water. He smirks and slams a bunch of water. Enough to make me drown. I sweat nervously but I heard a voice.

_Freeze the water. _The voice said. I was going to ask how but something took over. I did a strange hand motion (the thing Utau does when she uses Nightmare Lorelei) and the water freezes.

_Good, keep going until the moon rises and your power is near your peak. _I continue to defend myself. After about 5 minutes, the moon rose but I was in the middle of a barrier of ice. I spread my arms and the ice shatters and just in time. Percy was over me with a huge cannon of water. I do the beginning of the strange hand motion and water spikes up and freezes Percy in the air. I grab the flag and the sound that means the game is over went off. Annabeth come over both amused and shock.

"What did you do?" she asked. I shrug.

"What you should ask is how do we unfreeze him?"

(Percy POV)

After I eventually get unfrozen, I decide to go straight to bed. Being frozen can get you really tired.

"Ikuto-kun?" I open my eyes. And find myself in a gazebo, holding a violin, and I was looking at a girl with shoulder length pink hair and honey golden eyes. I was going to say that she got the wrong guy but something took over.

"Hello, Amu-koi."

** I'd have a conversation but I got to go so bye! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amu & Percy: Cooky is out so we'll be taking over.**

**Rima: *Knock knock***

**Me: 2 chilly dogs coming right up. Blugh!**

**Rima: Eww.**

**Amu: Hehe, Cooky does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Percy: Cokie also doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Everybody: Enjoy!**

(Amu's POV Few minutes before last time)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" Ran gets out of her egg, tired.

"What's wrong, Amoooooo-chaaaaaaaaaan?" I point to it.

"Nani!? Another egg!" This egg was midnight blue and it showed all the phases of the moon. _Crack! _It hatches and out comes a chara. She had flowing silver hair, a glowing silver Grecian dress, she wore silver brace anklet, no shoes, very bright cyan eyes, and wore a bright, glowing crescent moon crown.

"Hello, Amu-chan! I'm Selena, your new chara!" Huh? She didn't say the phrase.

"What dream of mine do you represent?" I ask. She freezes.

"Gods and goddesses, both moon and water interferes with humpty and dumpty." Didn't Tsukasa say something like that? "We're going to be late, unless you want to skip school." I look up.

"I wish," I sigh.

"Why don't you? Amu no kokoro, UNROKKU!"

"Ehh! Choto mate!" Too late. I was surrounded with the chara nari light thing.

"Chara nari, Lunar Life!" My hair was left alone, I was wearing a cresent moon crown, a silver Grecian dress with hints of blue and the sleeves looked like they did as Amulet Spade and I wore silver sandals that look like ballet slippers. I took out a silver pocket watch. Why the heck is everything silver, ehh? I open the pocket watch and move the hands.

"Time skip!" I yell as I close the watch and my eyes. I open my eyes in my uniform at the gazebo.

"Ikuto-kun?" He looks at me with a confused look then gives me one of his stupid, perverted smirks.

"Hello, Amu-koi." I probably turned a deep shade of red. He laughs.

"You're so cute when you blush," he said making blush even more. Selena comes out from behind.

"Nice violin, mind if we try playing it?" Ikuto looks at her than back to me.

"Amu, another chara? Sure," he said looking back at Selena, "give it your best shot but try not to break it." He passes me the violin and I stand on the gazebo as he sat on the bench, looking amused. I take a deep breath.

"Chara change!" I hear Ran, Miki, and Selena say. Wait, they can do that?

(Ikuto POV)

I sit on the bench waiting for the screeching of a violin but instead

I hear three charas, Ran, Miki, and the light one, say, "Chara change!" Is that possible? A cresent moon crown appears on Amu's head. On the top point was a heart and the bottom had a spade. She played a music that made me feel, happy? She opened her mouth and started to sing (second verse of Kiko and the Lavender Moon, 2nd verse DO NOT OWN THIS SONG, listen to this song please):

_Kiko and the lavender moon _

_Out dancing making faces at_

_ A big black cat_

_ And he flies Up to the wall _

_Stands on one foot_

_ Doesn't even fall _

_Dance and dance _

_Still dancing till _

_He goes off to sleep_

*Sigh* I don't know why but she made me feel better. After about 2 more verses, finishes.

"How was it?" she asked. I pertend to think.

"Amu-koi, are you my parking ticket cause you got fine written all over you (I know, lame perverted joke but it was that or something else and, no)." She blushes, how cute.

"You perverted little neko!" I chuckle. I was going to continue teasing her but her phone started to ring.

_With a yell he shakes the earth__  
__Parts the mountain with a mighty girth__  
__Sends them rolling into the sea__  
__The birth of the islands comes to be__  
__He tames the waves as he rides by__  
__While creatures of the deep play 'round him__  
__For it's the master they see__  
__They know his name as Poseidon (Picks up phone. Do not own this song, it's Poseidon by Chase.)_

I laugh. What a lame ringtone. Amu picks up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" My cat ears pick up english.

"Hello? Is this Renne?" I hear a boy ask. Ugh, that voice just pains my head.

"I-i-i n-n-no s-s-speak eng-english." I roll my eyes and grab the phone.

"No, you know, you better be prepared to pay a super large bill 'cause this is Japan," I say in perfect english as I press the 'END' button and give Amu back her phone. Her mouth was wide open.

"Amu-koi, close your mouth or your going to catch flies. Not everyone sucks at english like you."

(Percy's POV)

Not only did I risk dying in the hands of a monster, but now I have to pay a huge bill! And I lost the only person the profercy fits.

_(Flashback)_

_I walk upstairs to see how Rachel was doing and see if she could help me with my many, many dreams since Renne wasn't there to help me. When I saw her, she went into her Oracle mode thing._

_The moon and water The lock and the key Gods and Goddesses Humpty and Dumpty Demigods and bearers Seprate both cursed ones From the strong spell_

_(Flashback over)_

Sigh. What does that even mean, bearers, Humpty and Dumpty, the lock and the key? And that boys voice, ugh! It just hurt my head listening to it. But that girl's voice, who was that girl? It was like I knew her. I look up at the moon. Better go before Mr.D yells at me. Than I squint. Was the moon coming closer? Either way, I ran out of the way.

As the moon lands, it turns out it's the moon carrige and guess who's in it. Selene.

"Hello, Percy Jackson," she said with a smile. Holy goddess, she's prettier than Aphrodite. I look around to see if Aphrodite is trying to attempt to, I don't know, turn me into a frog.

"I trust you'll take good care of my daughter." I stutter. How was I supposed to tell Selene I lost Renne!? Just then, a red head runs over to me.

"Hey, Percy! Diyonusus is looking for you! You better…" she looks at Selene, "MOM!" Selene smiles.

"Yes, it is me. Here, take this." She passed Renne a cloth with something in it. She unwrapped it and inside was a moonstone necklace. She started to rub the stone and it became a full sized sythe! If you don't know what a sythe is, it's what Death uses (and Death Rebel). She rubbed the handle and the sythe bacame a necklace.

"Awesome!" Renne says. She tries many times to get the necklace. Serene looks at me with kind eyes but I knew what she meant. I took the necklace and put it on her, making her blush a bit. Kawaii. Huh? What the heck does that mean?

"The sythe is made of every type of metal, stone, and herb known. It has some magical qulities," the goddess explained, "au revoir!" I look at the moon goddess, confused until Renne explains that it means bye in French and that if we don't hurry, we're going to be punished by the oh so scary wine god.

(Renne's POV)

I think about when Percy put that necklace on my neck. Who did that before? It just hurt my head thinking about it. I jump onto my bed. All the hunters had already left and know it's as boring as hell. Ow! I stand up and pick up what I sat on.

**Me: DONE!**

**Shugo Chara and Percy Jackson Cast that's not Ikuto, Amu, and Percy: So basically, we won't show up?**

**Me: Annabeth will defiantly.**

**Annabeth: He.**

**Me: I'll try with the rest of you guys. Anyways, R&R and soyanara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rima: Will I be in this story?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Rima: I'm going back to sleep.**

**Nagi: Hehehehehe.**

**Me: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, PLAYBOY! THIS IS RATED T NOT M.**

**Nagi: What did I do!?**

**Amu & Percy: Cooky does not own either of these stories.**

**Ikuto & Renee: Hope you enjoy it!**

(Renee's POV)

I rub my hind and pick up the think I sat on. A lock? A lock! Next to it were 5 eggs (Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Selena). Humpty dumpty was an egg, so the egg and the lock. Bearers could be people who own these eggs. Whatever. *Yawn* I move the eggs to the drawer. _They're warm._

"Good night, watashi wa kokoro no tomago. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Selene." Wait, what the bloody hell does that mean?

I wake up and Percy was next to my bed.

"What do you want, perverted neko." Pervert? Neko? What!? I look up and swore I saw blue hair and a seductive smile.

"Harsh, I was just waking you up so we could train," he replies.

"Okay, just gimme a sec." I watch as Percy stands there, just waiting and waiting and waiting…

"Are you done yet?"

"GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE, YOU PERVERTED DUMBY!"

(Percy's POV)

I wait at swords training. As I was slicing dumbies, Renee walks up to me. I swallow hard. _Damn…_ I mentally slap myself. _Your dating Annabeth!_ My face gets hot.

"Why aren't you wearing the Camp-Blood t-shirt?" She was wearing a white sweater, a magenta top, and… a black skirt? What? Hmm, I feel like I know someone that only wears skirts. Who could it be, who could it be?

"Ahh, Percy and Renee." We turn around and see Chiron and Annabeth. "Can you guys pick up this girl at the famous Kani Academy? Her name is Darcy Key."

"Umm, I think Percy and Annabeth should do this while I train," Renee suggests as she winks at Annabeth.

"Sure, why not?"

(A day later, Renee's POV)

So, I was training my butt off when Annabeth finally comes back with a girl. I'm guessing she was Darcy Key. One of the sons of Hephaestus, Leo Valdez or something, ran up to the girl.

"Hello, my name is Leo Valdez, nice to meet you!" Darcy blushes so lightly you could barely tell. Barely.

"Hi, my name is Darcy Key."

"Hey, where is Percy?" I ask. Darcy puts a finger to her mouth, as if she was trying to say, _Don't ask._

"H-h-he disappeared." What!?

"WHAT!?"

(Annabeth's POV)

_(Flashback)_

_ "There's always a monster!" Percy yells._

_ "Of course, there are 3 demigods here!" I answer back. I put on my Yankee's cap and sneak around. The monster grabs his or her club and slams it towards Percy. Right before it hits, Percy vanishes into the air._

_ "PERCY!" I yell as I grab my knife and stab the monster with it. I watch as the monster disintegrates. It's a good thing I was invisible or else Darcy would've seen my face._

I sighed. Darcy sat at the Hephaestus table next to, what a surprise, Leo. I wouldn't be surprised if they started to… date. At that moment, a greenish blue foggy trident appears on top of her head.

"Attention everyone!" Everyone faces Chiron. "Welcome Darcy Key, daughter of Poseidon!" Everyone claps very slowly, kind of uncertain. I mean, she seems to be able to build as well as any son of Hephaestus and she seems kind of like a daughter of Athena. Strange, huh? Wait, Poseidon. That's almost impossible! Oh, Percy…

(Ikuto's POV)

"Ikuto ~nya, you should probably take a rest ~nya!"

"No, I will find Amu."

"What's this, ~nya?" I turn around. It was a new shugo tama. It looked like something I'd eat, not hatch. The egg was blue-green and had a fish in front of a golden trident. _Why would I have another egg?_

"Whatever, I need to find her," I said, placing the egg in my pocket. Amu, where are you?

**Me: Sorry, believe or not, this took me FOREVER! I was about to delete this story like what I did with New Guardians :/**

**Ikuto and Percy: Well. R&R!**

**Amu and Renee: Bai bai!**


End file.
